Fifty shades of blue
by angelicwings1
Summary: Damon tasted bonnie blood. Damon like her blood so much he made a deal with her, to be his assistant. Their he tempt her and make her feel things until she gave in to temptation. Things were just suppose to be lost, but he never expected to feel while being with her.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys until i get my new laptop i cant update my stories, but i decided to write a story about bonnie after watching fifty shades lol. So here goes nothing.

* * *

People were cheering and clapping while the ceremony goes on. Bonnie nervously fix her skirt , " car please tell me I'm not gonna make a fool of myself while going on stage" she says turning to her friend who was winking at matt. " stop worrying so much bonnnie, you look will happen." , bonnie frown, she had a feeling in her gut that something bad will happen. Matter fact shes been having that lately. " bonnie Bennett" the principle says

" i guess its my turn", caroline patt her back while mumbling " go on girl" bonnie took a deep breath before walking up the stage. She could hear some people whispering things and giggling. Bonnie dad held a banner cheering for her, so did her grams and cousin. It wasnt until she reached the stairs that she heard a rip, she looks down to see her skirt perfectly fine from the front. She turn to her back and turn beeted red when she realize it was cut and that people could probably see her granny underwear.

Bonnie could hearl the whispers getting louder, and it was soon accompan by laughters. Her friends felt bad , but they were to shock to do anything. So Her cousin worried, moves to help her, but stop when she felt a gush of wind. The laughter stops when a men with tall figure walk by. His blond hair reflecting the sun complementing his beautiful skin. He took his jacket of with grace and gave it to bonnie. Surprise and shock bonnie thank him, he told her it was no problem and walk back to his seat. Throughout the ceremony people kept talking about the men. Caroline came up to her apologizing for not saving her, the same could be said for tess.

Bonnie ignored them and search for the men to give the jacket back. When she found him he was talking to tess boyfriend salis. she smile and he walk to her, he asks her if everything was fine, and she said yes. She thank him wants again and told him he really save her from the embarrassment. " it was no trouble at all "

" but still thank you" she says

Their was a long pause, bonnie was nervous as hell. She had never met a men as handsome as him and he chose to save played with her bottom lip, accidently bitting it to hard. She wince softly, but the men heard it. He asks if she was ok, she nods. He look at her lips to see blood, he quickly grab a hanky from his pocket and wipe it. Bonnie surprise look at him. And she was met with the most beautiful greeen eyes ever.

Once he was done, he let go and ask her if this was a habit. She blushingly nod, he laughs at this and told her if she does this often he might do more then nust wiping. This statement made bonnie turn fifty shades. He laugh and told her he was just messing with her, and then called her cute. He look at the jacket in her hand and asks if she is giving it back. She nods and he gladely took it back. Hearing someone calling him, the men said his farewell and leave.

After he left her friends bomb her with questions. She refuse to answer and walk to her family. Caroline told her this is not over, before bonnie shut the door and close it.

Few weeks later, a men was sitting down, waiting for the time. The girl next to him was finishing up her powder to look good. He roll his eyes at her antic. He wonder why he agreed to do this interview in the first place. " ok everyone we're live in. 5...4...3...2...1"

The lady quickly got her act together. " hello everyone this is dian from fox five news. Today we have a special guest, mr. Damon salvator , the number one bachelor in the world." she says

Damon roll his eyes before saying hello. " if you guys dont know him yet, damon is the president and owner of our favorite wine store velvet. He made blood sucker and other famous wine that we are so addicted too." she says " so damon, we all know how you started your business, what the world wants to know is why your single?"

Damon,told the world dont need to know his personal life. If he gets a girl, they wont ever know because its not their business. She was surprise at his answer, but quickly smile. When the. Interview was done. Dian kiss damon telling him he did good. Damon holding her around the waist, told her this is the last favor he does for her. She touch his chest seductively and whispers " see you tonight then" before walking away. Damon rough his hair and loosen his tie " i need a drink " he says

While the interview was going on , bonnie was getting icecream. Her cat change the channel , making her miss the interview. She stop what she was doing when she heard a knock on her door. " coming!" she screams before going to open. She frown when she saw tess and caroline " what are you guys doing here?" , caroline look at her like she grew another head " why arnt you dress?" she asks coming in

Bonniei look at her outfit " because I'm chilling at home. What am i suppose to go somewhere?"

" duh bonnie, we text you like gazillion times. Saying we're taking you out cause its girls night"

Bonnie walk to her phone that was charging and check. She was surprise to see the text messages, but it wasnt a lot like car made it seem. " I'm not going out car"

" why not? We've been doing this since college. You cant back out" she says before turning to tess " tell her she cant"

Tess look at bonnie " shes right, you have to come with us. Your the only person that can handle car's drunken behavior" she says

" see bonnie, you have to come"Caroline finish with a puppy eye

Bonnie gave in. She told them she will be right back before going up to change, once done she came down and they left to go the the club." where not going to the old club we usually go to. This one is the new one that opened" caroline says while driving

"theirs a new club?" bonnie says

" duh, bonnie. Where have you been" she says stopping at a red light. When it was time to go she td bonnie all about it" we're going to have a good time" she says before driving fast.

Elsewhere, damon ontop of a building, was standing there in his suit while drinking. He was very thirsty yes, but he promise his mother he wouldnt drink from a human. He chuckle at that " stupid mother and her human emotion" , he look at the people coming in his club before smirking " i wouldnt be damon if i actually listen" he says throwing his wine glass and jumping down and landing in the dark alley " let the show begin" he shouts heading to the club.


	2. Chapter 2

Seriously people dont read my stories if your gonna be those stalkers that leave rude commebts and then disappear. Just because you want to be ignorant, thats not gonna stop me from writting. You are worthless because you actually sit down bullying people online. This is not for my supporters, but the ones who hate bamon and just wants to troll in their stories. Anyway, I'm using my phone so my error and spelling will be meat up, please excuse me for that.

* * *

Damon walk to the back entrance, he could hear the music pomping, he twirl his hands to the tune, while bobing his head. Everyone back away when they saw him. They greeted him, welcoming him. He whistle telling the two guards to move, which they did. Before walking in to the v.I.p section. " Damon" the voice said

He smile hearing the voice " ellena, what are you doing here"

" I came to surprise you, but your mother told me, you went out. "

" so here you are" he says smiling

Elena walk up to him seductively , touching his face and chest. She bite his ears while saying " it's been a while I've seen you. I want your blood" , damon chuckles he told her to be patient or he wont give her anything. He grab her hand and twist it, making her whole body turn and touching his front. Damon whispers in her ears " i dont like the game you play katherin, you know how much I want your sister"

Katherin laugh and rub herself on him " yes and I also know how much you can't resist this face and body."

Damon let her go before grabbing a bottle of blood sucker, he pour some for himself and her. She thank him after he gave it to her, they drank and Damon asks if ellena knows their vampires. Katherine shook her head, " she's to busy trying to finish school, she asks for you a lot. When are you coming to see her"

Damon thought about it, see him and ellena go way back. She was a vampire, but a witch turned her human, she doesn't remember anything and she's immortal too. Him and Elena are lovers, and to keep her safe he sent her away. So you might be wondering, why am I sleeping with her sister. Well I'm a men, he thought.

Katherin got up with excitement " come and dance with me Damon" she says, dragging him to the floor. Damon stops her saying he will watch her, which he did. He smile when she touch her self, and played with her hair. Damon while holding his shot glass, cheers to her. She was so busy in seducing Damon, that she didn't see him get up to leave.

He left his shot glass, and follow the voice. See Damon had heard someone throwing up earlier, before they start talking. He realize it was coming from upstairs. " come on Bonnie, it wasn't that bad" he heard

He could hear someone throwing up. " not bad, car I told you I wasn't gonna drink. But you put the alcohol in my cider" " you know how my dad feels about alcohol, you betrayed me"

Car a little drunk told her she didn't mean too. She just wanted her to loosen up. " I was loosen up, I wish you could have, listen to me"

It wasn't long before Damon heard foot steps, and the girl shouting after her friend. He shook his head before walking back to his seat. He grab his glass and drank some of his drink. He stop and taste the drink again. He was surprise, he asks the bartender what blood type this was and he says he doesn't know. Damon told him, this isn't their usual costumer, this blood is unique. Damon drank the last of it, and left the club. Katherine calls his name but he ignore her.

He search around looking for the person, he even pass right by Bonnie and her friend. When Bonnie and her friends left in their car. Damon saw blood on the floor, he touched it and smell it. His gum starts to ach. When He finally realize he missed them, he cursed under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for the support, I'm not really good at this kind of stuff, especially smuff.

* * *

Bed cricking, sheets on the floor. Two bodies we're tangle together, sweating and moving to the rythem Of their love making. A sound could be heard, and the smelt of blood was in the air. You could see scratch marks all over the men body, and bite marks still fresh with blood on her neck. Neither care that the bed might fall apart, they we're to busy trying to grasp and feel even more close. Suddenly everything disappear replacing the scene with light. Gasping with one hand on his mouth Damon sat up, he was breathing a little to hard. After all this wasn't the first time he dreamt of that scenery. He blame it on who ever blood i, but ever since he tasted that blood, he kept having these dreams.

He grab his glass of ice water on the table and drank it all. Once done he remove his blanket showing his masculine back, and sexy ABS. He walk to another table and grab some barbou. Before drinking some " that's the stuff" , he went in the shower, washing his hair and body before drying himself and putting sweats on.

He walk out the house and starts to jog. He made five rounds around the park before he stops, when he saw a girl sitting at the bench, writing in her journal. Curious he wonder why she was out so late. He check his watch and mumbles 4 o clock, before calling her weird. He drank his bottle, before preparing himself to jog, but stops when he smelt blood his teeth starts to ache. " Ah! Jeez, this fucking hurt" he says breathing hard, he isn't notice Bonnie, seeing him and approaching him. When her hand was about to touch his shoulder, he moves away " I'm fine, no need to concern yourself" he says a little to rudely

" well fine " she says before walking back to the bench. Damon suddenly felt a crave, and it wasn't the usual I want a pint of blood and I'll let you go. No, he wants to suck every blood from her neck. He smirk, just now realizing who the blood belong too. He observe her a few minute before turning around to leave.

That afternoon, Bonnie with her hat and fashionable glasses walk into a building. She had everything with her for her job. " excuse me?" She says at the front desk

" hmm"

" today is my first day, and I don't really know where my desk is, so can you tell me. " she says, before the lady could speak she cuts her off " I mean I should know this, but I wasn't really here for the tour , and i hope mr. Lockwood wont mind. Do you think he will mind?" She asks the receptionalist. But she gave her the does it look like i care look. " I'm sorry am I talking to much" she says before answering her own question. She laughs a little, but stop when her name was called. " Bonnie Bennett " he says.

Bonnie turns around before greeting her boss. He told her to call him tayler, Bonnie unsure says OK. He told her since he was impress with her resume, he decides to give her this assignment. Bonnie confuse asks what the assignment is, and tayler says she will be interviewing the owner of blood sucker, confuse she wonder who it could be. He told her she will be writting about his life and publishing it in the article. He showed her where to meet the owner and told her he can't stay because he has a lot of things to do. He usher bonnie to go in before leaving. Bonnie took a deep breath before entering and closing the door. " sorry for the delay , my name is Bonnie Bennett and I will be working with you from now on" she says

Damon stops looking at the trouphes., and smirk. " nice to meet you bonbon" he says cockily, Bonnie drops her journal surprise and confuse " you?"


	4. Chapter 4

So here's another chapter hope you all Like it.

* * *

" your the guy from the park!?"

" and your the the girl, I want to ravaged "

" what?"

" nothing "

Damon look at Bonnie for the first time. He had to admit she was a looker. Well she had potential to be, if she wasn't wearing overalls, and braces. He could tell she was in her twenties probably twenty-three, maybe Elena age he thought. He observe her curves and lick his dry lips, yup he would definetly enjoy her in his bed. Especially those long legs, wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. While he was observing her, he didn't realize how nervous he was making Bonnie. Just by him staring at her so intensly made her feel warm between her region area.

She cleared her throat, getting his attention, " so your thee salvator "

Damon sat down, before crossing his leg " I believe we have already established that"

" I know, but it's good to be sure, because a lot of people have been stealing peoples identity. You could be one of them" she says, now sitting, on the chair.

Damon chuckles " I guarantee you that I'm the original. No one can pull this of" he says emphasing. With his hand " besides, God gave me this perfect sculpture of a body, that even people won't be able to pull of, and my stamina is even better. "

Bonnie blush, trying not to think about what he was implying. When her boss said she was going to interview, the owner of velvet, she wasn't expecting the owner to be so egotistical. Yes, that's it. Even though Bonnie wouldn't judge someone on a first meeting , theirs just something about Damon, that rubs her the wrong way.

" waw, your ego is on cloud nine "

Damon smirk, wiggling his brow " what can I say, I'm a charmer"

Bonnie roll her eyes, " I'm sure you are" she mumbles, but damon heard it, she cleared her throat once more before speaking " anyway, My name is Bonnie Bennett, Its an honor to work with you " she says clearing the table. She puts the tape recorder on the table and told him, how the interview will work. Damon nod, before taking his jacket off, getting comfortable.

" OK let's start from the begining, who was Damon salvator? Where did he come from? HOw did he live his life before becoming the number one millionaire" she says

Damon eyes took a different shade, his eyes were dark . it wasn't like that earlier , but before Bonnie could comment on it, he got up confusing her. , " if I endulge you with my life story , you won't be able to handle it. Its to dark, and wicked, you won't be able to get out especially once you find out what I am , and capable of doing " he says

He turn and thank her for her time before walking out. Bonnie frustrated, mess up her hair." Whats his problem , I just wanted answers, and he brushed me off. What am I going to do now, I have to get something." She let out a groan, before thinking about what Damon said. " those eyes, they we're so deep and lifeless. I wonder why?"

While she was thinking, her phone vibrated. She quickly grab it and said hello, " Bonnie, how was your first day, did you get into any trouble? Did someone harrass you, tell me and I will deal with them." Her dad says, Bonnie nervously laugh " calm down dad, im actually done interviewing a client, it wont be long before i'm done working "

" good, be careful baby girl, this world isn't safe anymore. I don't want anything to happen to you like your gramps " he says

Oh yes..gramps, Bonnie remember When she was seven, they found her dead on the sidewalk. No one knew what killed her, she wasn't bleeding or cut. Everyone believe she just died of a natural death. So it confuses her why her father would tell her to be careful while walking. It made her wonder, if her dad is keeping a secret from her. Bonnie laughs, but that's redicoulous, his just being a concern father . Its natural for him to be worried for his only child.

" OK dad, I'll call if something happen"

she could hear her dad sigh with relief " good, luv you baby girl "

" luv you too dad" she says hanging up

* * *

Later, a young men, was walking, Trying to make sure he waSnt noticed. he stop to drink his cappuccino, when a girl , who was on the phone bump into him. " I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that" she said, grabbing a handkerchief to help. The men told her it was OK, but she insist on helping him. She apologized many times, before offering to buy him a new one, but the men chuckles at her blabbering. He grab her hand when she tried to wipe his jacket again. They both finally look at one another, surprise, green meets hazel. " have we met before?"

" not that I know of, but You do look familiar ."

" no I'm sure we've met, your too handsome to forget" she says but quickly cover her mouth when she realized what she had said. The men smile and thank her, he call her cute, making her blush. Suddenly she gasp " that's it, I know where I've met you" she says

The men raised an eyebrow, " really where?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres another chapter, hope you all like :)**

* * *

Bonnie thought hard before telling him they met during her graduatation. Stefan eyes lit " your right...bonnie?

She nod before asking if he live around the area and he said yes. Stefan now throwing the coffee away asks if she went somewhere important. " today was my first day of work"

" how was it?"

"It didnt go So well."

Stefan seeing her upset told her not everything would go smoothly on your first job. You just have to keep trying everyday to make the best of it. Bonnie smile , " your right, tomorrow i will try to interview damon again", when she said this stefan was surprise. He asks her if she was refering to damon. She nod. " bonnie"

" yes?"

Stefan sigh, he was worried now because damon can be a little violent when bringing up the past. He look at bonnie who was waiting for him to speak. " stay away from damon ""

Bonnie look at stefan. His pupil became smaller, while his eyes was a little dark " why? Do you... by any chance... know him ?"

Stefan was about to reply when his phone rang. He look at it and roll his eyes. " sorry bonnie, we will have to talk later", he got up and gave her a small smile before leaving his card on the table. Bonnie look at it " if you need someone to talk to, I'm a good listener"

Bonnie smile " thanks, I'll remember that"

Meanwhile, damon was in a hotel watching the sky through the glass. He was naked from top to bottom. A women snaked her arm around his body. Asking what he was thinking about, he told her to get out. Surprise the women asked why. Damon turn to her before compelling her " you were a good fuck, now i want you to leave and erase my number from your phone. Then you will go on a long trip". The women nod, and grab her things before leaving. Once gone damon sat down to think " bonnie..huh...even her name sounds tasty" , damon close his eyes, but quickly open when a flash of hazel eyes enter his mind.

Damon mouth starts to ache again. He bit his lip to calm the aching before hitting the small table stand. " i cant let this go on. Her blood is calling me", he got up to take a long shower, but stop when his phone rang " what?!"

" Damon its enzo..his causing trouble again"

Damon growl " great ", he quickly put his clothes on and exit the room before heading out.

* * *

Elsewhere, bonnie was home talking to tess. She had her sweats on while typing stuff on the computer. " so he just drop the interview and walk away,"

" yes, he was such an ass. I just dont get it. Now what will i tell mr Lockwood"

" you wont say anything. Not until you try convincing him again"

" i know...i know. Its jus-" bonnie stop what she was about to say when she saw caroline name flash on her phone" hold on a second its car".

She could hear music pumping and chatters " Bonnie...come quick. I need your help"

Bonnie raise a brow. " where are you?"

" I'm attheeetttt ew club", she said drunk

" which one ?"

She heard a giggle " the new one silly"

Bonnie roll her eyes, " im coming, just dont do something crazy."

She could hear car laughing before talking to someone. Bonnie sigh , tess asked her whats wrong and she said car", tess told her she will talk later then.

When bonnie reach the club she search for Caroline. She saw caroline grinding on some guy. The men was smiling while trying to remove her hair from her neck. Bonnie was tense. She knew something was off about the men . she became tense when she thought she saw his teeth grow longer. She blink twice , but stop when caroline saw her and call her name. The men retract his teeth. Caroline drunk swayed over to bonnie, she told the men how bonnie needs to loosen up and if he could help her. Bonnie glare at caroline. " what.. Issh ttruue" she says

The men look at bonnie and said he would love too. Bonnie told the men not to come near her or she will scream. Caroline says in a drunken state " eeennzo seee whaat iiiiio mean !, shes aaall serrious Aaand nnno Fhun"

" thats how i like them, hard to get"

Both girls didnt hear the double meaning. Caroline, hearing the next music choice told them to have fun, before leaving. Bonnie was about to go after her, but enzo block her way. " whats the hurry , dont you want to play"

" i dont have time for this", she side step , but enzo blocks her. He smelt her neck. Loving the way it smell. He could hear her heart beating rappidly, how he love the fear. His teeth suddenly grow ready to bite her, but damon grab her hand and pulls her to him. Making her hit his chest. Surprise she looks at him, eyes widen. He was glaring at enzo, who looked displease.

" i dont like dogs like yourself hitting on my life support."

Life support?, bonnie thought. While enzo eyes widen knowingly.


	6. Chapter 6

I still didn't get my laptop yet, maybe on Christmas . **how does this beta thing work? I sign up for it, but I don't no how it works.**

* * *

Enzo grin " so you finally decides to keep one"

Damon roll his eyes " meet me outside in ten minute " he says to him, before dragging bonnie some where quiet.

Bonnie told him to let her go, but he drags her to the bathroom . The girls scream seeing him, but he ignored them, and told them to leave. When they we're alone he look at bonnie " sweats to the club, nice choice" he says sarcastically

Bonnie turn red, " i didnt come to have fun"

" then why are you here? You know down here is for special guests only"

" I didnt know that, besides i'm only here for caroline"

" Caroline?"

" yes... my friend, she needed my help"

" you sure... cause it seems like you we're the one that needed saving "

Bonnie glares at him " I don't have time for this" , she turn to leave, but Damon grab her hand. " listen, this place is not safe for you. You need to get your friend out of this clu-" he never finish when his teeth starts to ache. He let her hand go, and move back. Bonnie found it strange, when he move back she walk forward " hey are you OK?" She asks

" stay away"

Bonnie knit her brows together " I was leaving anyway."she turn and left. Once gone, Damon walk to the sink and splash cold water on his face.

Meanwhile, when Bonnie walk back to the scene, Caroline was on top of the table, dancing while stripping. " car please enough, let's get out of here"

" what? I can't here you" she says

Bonnie shook her head. Katherine was on the other side watching them. " you don't see this everyday. A human in our club" " it's time to have a little fun", she walk over to Bonnie, and could hear her blood stream flowing. Her mouth became watery. She wipe her mouth an tap on Bonnie shoulder. " excuse me do you need help"

Bonnie didn't know why, but she felt threaten by her. Her instinct has never failed her, and she would be stupid enough not to listen to it. " no, but thank you anyway"

Katherine insisted, but Bonnie refuse. One thing Katherine hates is when people refuse her offer. She roughly grab Bonnie shoulder making her tense. In a blink of an eye she was sent flying to the next table. Caroline stop to admire, before laughing " that wasss AAA niiice triccck."

it wasnt long before the room became silent, the reason was Damon . He was at the door looking at Bonnie who was unconscious and bleeding. Damon eyes turn red. He remember he was talking to enzo outside, asking him why he was here instead of worshipping his mother like a lost puppy. Enzo had laugh and told him, he wasn't his mom slave.

" yes but if mother barks you come running"

Enzo staid quiet, " your mother wanted me to keep an eye on you. She said sometimes you get a little crazy releasing your power"

" I already told her I'm not a witch like her. Tell her , her experiment failed long ago and to find someone else to test on."

" Damon"

" no...end of discussio -" , he never finish when he smelt blood. He knew that blood anywhere. he scream when his teeth starts to ache, and curse when his hair grow a little. Damon may not see it, but Enzo could see electricity circling around him. It wasn't much. when he saw Damon eyes They we're black, but it was turning red. Usually a vampire eyes would turn jet black, but this was new. I have to tell Lilly about this, he thought.

So here he was, staring at Bonnie. He turn his head questioning with his eyes who did this. Everyone was to scared to speak. Katherine breaking the ice says " that human disrespect me. So I showed her why she shouldn't."

Damon jaw tighten. Before Katherine could speak, she was being held by the neck. " my sweet Katherine, you we're always a wild card. But it seems like you are out of controll today. " he says not to friendly, he squeeze her neck somemore. And told her to look at him in the eyes. Katherine refuses. He grab one of her finger and bend it, breaken her bones.

She finally look at him. While staring into his eyes Katherine felt like she was on fire. She scream while begging him to spare her. Damon smirk " you ruined the club, how will you pay for the damage "

" I -I 'll... write you a check"

When she said this, Damon drop her. Katherine on the floor, held her eyes that was now bleeding. Damon ignores her and turn to everyone " let it be warn, that anyone that tries to touch my life support will suffer the same fate."

Everyone was shock, they we're mumbling about Damon finally choosing a human blood bag. Katherine didn't want to believe it, she was hoping he would choose her. But he chose that human. She watch as Damon bends down and pick up Bonnie. He was really tempted to suck all the blood from her body. He could tell the others we're affected. I mean who wouldn't, Bonnie blood was unique.

He ask one of his guard to take Caroline home, before leaving the club.

* * *

Whats this, seems like theirs more to Damon life then we expected. Damon taking Bonnie home? How will her father react to this. And do you think Caroline will tell Bonnie on what she saw? We won't know until next time


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another chapter

* * *

Damon honestly didn't know where Bonnie live. He knew the only way was to drink her blood. " sorry bonbon, but it will only be a pint, nothing more." He grab her wrist and bite her, sucking the blood. Damon felt alive, her blood was so sweet yet spicy. It was making him crave for more. Yes, he wanted more until their was nothing left. But he stop himself. Even though he stop, his body was still affected by her blood. " I need a shower after this" he says

He walk to his car and put Bonnie in, before heading to his seat to drive. About twenty minute he arrived. He parked and picked her up. He look at Bonnie and realize he forgot to heal her. He quickly cut his wrist and put it on her mouth. When she didn't respond, he roll his eyes. " of course she wouldn't drink", he adjusted Bonnie in his arm, before putting his open wrist in his mouth. Once he had enough blood he puts his mouth on hers. He bit her lip to make her open, when she did, she starts to couph. " sorry bonbon, i had to do this", now that she was healed Damon was contemplating whether to just enter through the window or be a gentlemen and knock. He decided to go with the second option. Sighing, he walk up the steps and knock. While waiting he could hear shuffling and a grump voice. When the door open, he was met with Bonnie father. The men squinted his eyes " who are you?"

" Damon Salvatore founder and Creator of blood sucker " he says happily

Bonnie father didn't blink " why is my daughter in your arm? "

" isn't it obvious, she had a little to much, so I offered to take her home."

The men was now alert " my daughter doesn't drink"

" well she was having a pretty exciting night" he says sarcastically

" what!?"

" just kidding"

" I don't know who you are, but I don't trust you"

" I guarantee you I'm no harm, I'm just a sweet angel." He smiled

Bonnie father didn't believe Damon. He was getting a bad vibe from him.

on the other hand, Damon was now regretting his decision. He didn't have time for fifty questions. He look at , and compelling him. He told the men to invite him in. When he did, he ask for Bonnie room. direct him. When he arrived at Bonnie room, he felt calm. He puts Bonnie on the bed, but stop when Bonnie turn her neck to him. Damon teeth ache " God dam it" he says

His heart was beating, so was hers. He inched closer, smelling her sent. He could almost taste it. If he just move just a little more, then he can devour her neck. He tried controlling his urge, but the more he stare at her delicious neck, the more his craving grow. Damon felt his body move on it's own. Before he realize it, he was on top of her and was cradling Her neck. His mouth was on her neck sucking it. Bonnie while sleeping moan. Her body was on fire. She felt tingly inside, but she was unaware of her powers coming out, and joining with Damon's. They both suddenly had a vision. Both of their body intertwine, while having hot sex. They could feel it, the pleasure, the emotions and the Desiree. When it was over Damon fell of the bed surprise. He look at Bonnie to see her asleep, but what shock him the most was his birth mark on her neck.

* * *

When enzo arrived at Lilly place, he wasn't surprise to see her in the lab Experimenting. She had a men strap on a table. He was screaming for help. She grab a chemical and pour her blood inside, then she shook it and injected in the men. The men was shaking and thrashing at first but stop. Lilly waited and waited but nothing happen. She took her pen and wrote failure on the paper. Once done, she turn to enzo " I guess your here report about my sons"

Enzo nod " Stefan seems to be doing well with holding his hunger. But Damon on the other hand isn't doing to well. "

" explain"

" he was affected by a women's blood. It made him go crazy and his eyes change red."

Lilly raise a brow " his eyes change? Thats unusual. "

" do you think his powers are kicking in"

" I'm not sure, but I want you to observe him some more. Damon could be the key to release my family and take over this filthy place. " she walk to her desk an sat down legs cross.

" make sure Damon doesnt harrass the humans, if I am to run for mystic falls governor. I need to look good in the public eye."

Enzo nod. Lilly while looking at enzo, remove her shirt collar exposing her neck. She smirk " come here enzo" she command " i know your hungry"

Enzo walk closer and lean on the chair. Lily tilt her neck while enzo, teeth grew. She direct him to her neck and smirk when he bite her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, back again with another chapter. My brother will give me a laptop. But how long will i keep waiting. Anyway been busy, sorry for my error and grammars. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Stefan while grading tests saw a little raven hitting the window. He sigh and walk over to it, before opening it. " would it kill you to walk in like a normal person.

Damon transferring walk to the front of the class " what's the fun in that"

Stefan shook his head and walk back to his seat, " what brings you here Damon?"

Damon took out a picture that only shows a neck and a birth mark, he slams it on Stefan desk " look at this?"

He grabs it and observe it, Stefan sigh. " why are you showing me a picture of your neck brother?"

Damon pacing says " cut the crap Stefan, does it look like mine"

" if it's not yours than whose is it"

" don't worry about it, just tell me why it's on there"

Stefan new Damon was hiding something. He always does. He does things recklessly. And now this. This time he won't help him out. This consequence is to big, only he can deal with it. " Damon, you form a bond with her. When a male or female vamp are compatible with each other and they have sex willingly, they mate. "

Damon frown " basically I'm married"

" yes, your bonded for life, until one of you die"

Damon sigh with relief, Stefan seeing the sadistic look says " but theirs a catch, if she or you dies. You die as well"

" your kidding me"

" sadly it's the truth"

Angry, Damon slam his hand on the desk " this must be a joke. Elena is my mate, how could I be mated to another. Besides you said when we have sex willingly. We didn't even have sex, I only took her blood"

Now Stefan was curious " what happen when you took her blood?"

Damon stood up " I saw a vision of us having sex, it felt so real."

" hmm, this could mean that her body accepted the pleasure you bought her. Allowing it to consume her body, pumping her blood out of excitment. Thus causing you to react differently than normal." " anything else happen?"

" yes, I was blown away. Landing on my ass"

" she must be a witch just like you."

" correction, I'm a warlock "

Stefan roll his eyes " not anymore. Remember they sealed your powers in 1600s"

" so what are we gonna do?"

Stefan organize his papers " you have no,powers. Yet, her blood and yours reacted together " " if mother finds out about this, she will use her. You have to keep who ever you mated with safe Damon."

" I don't care what happens to her, I just want to reverse this. What do you think will happen with me an Elena?"

" your mating will fade, and you will loose connection."

" not just that brother, she will be lost and confuse. Her memories of me will be wiped. Thats the side affect of breaking the bond. "

" Damon?"

" I won't let this happen. I need to get rid of it"

Damon turn around and walk back to the window. Stefan panicked , he hope Damon won't try to hurt who ever it is"

* * *

Bonnie, while awakening felt pain on her neck. Sitting up,she look around to see it was noon. " crap" she says, getting up. She look at her phone and saw a lot of missed calls. One from her boss, . she saw a voice mail and click on it. " Bonnie, i told you before i dont like people who dont take their job serious, so your fired!"

" wha!" She quickly dial the number , but it went straight to voicemail.

Putting on a new pair of clothes, she ran out the door and head to her job. When she arrives, she saw . she calls his name, but he was on his phone. " , please listen, i know i screwed up the interview with "

" what?" He says

Bonnie bite her lip , maybe i shouldnt have said that. " anyway, i am serious about this job. I was going to convince him to let me do another interview, but-"

Tyler turn to her " but what? You forgot all about it and went partying. You got so drunk that you forgot to answer your calls"

" thats not it sir?, and how did you know i was at the club?"

" its not commen for young girls like yourself to go out especially to a new club thats popular. I hired you because i thought you were serious, but you didnt impress me on your second day."

" please"

" no bonnie, i dont give second chances. Now leave"

Bonnie frustrated, says " wait" she runs to him and stood infront of him.

" what now?"

" i have a great article, what if i tell you that isnt what we thought. But instead a vampire."

" a vampire?"

" do you know what your saying, his a big shot. And your putting that claim on him"

" what if i can get proof, than will you take me back"

, smile " you got yourself a deal. 3 weeks , thats all i give you, if you fail to get proof and publish this article, than your fired."

Smiling , bonnie thank him. After he was gone, she bite her lip. What am i going to do? Why did i say that? Vampires? They dont even exist, why was that the only thing i could think off. Im so screwed, she thought tensely.


End file.
